


Чёрное пламя души

by Omletto



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Hei is all around her, UST, the author isn't ashamed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мисаки хорошая фантазия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрное пламя души

**Author's Note:**

> всё ещё тексты с фб х))  
> и на этот за команду Darker than Black 2013  
> бета - милая Изуэль =*

По правде говоря, Мисаки никогда не хватало времени для себя. Работа отнимала слишком много сил, а кроме неё в жизни Мисаки ничего и не было. Так что, в некотором смысле, это был равноценный обмен. Но иногда, редкими свободными вечерами ей хотелось отбросить все условности, ощутить забытое тепло человеческого тела и позволить себе хоть немного побыть слабой.  
Наверное, она могла бы влюбиться только в свою работу. Ну или в кого-то, кто с ней тесно связан. Мисаки вряд ли бы призналась, но искусные в своей неуловимости преступники казались ей романтическим идеалом. В её голове часто мелькали образы сильных уверенных мужчин с умными грустными глазами. Контракторам и вовсе отводилось особое место в её мыслях. Мисаки тянулась к их непредсказуемости и сверхъестественной силе, как мотылёк к огню. И эта нехитрая параллель была самой будоражащей вещью, о которой она когда-либо думала. Правда, долго лелеять свои необычные фантазии ей не удавалось. Мозг настойчиво подбрасывал картинки того, что оставляли после себя в этом мире преступники, и Мисаки снова вспоминала, зачем так стремилась к службе в полиции. Снова обретала готовность к борьбе.  
На первый взгляд Ли Шэньшунь казался обыкновенным, немного испуганным, немного потерявшимся, студентом, приехавшим в Японию по обмену. Таких тысячи, но Мисаки, к собственному удивлению, не могла оторвать от него взгляда. Она смотрела на него словно сквозь испорченные линзы, и тихий неприметный образ искажался перед её глазами, расплывался в нечёткий тёмный и дьявольски манящий силуэт. Таким он и представал перед ней одинокими ночами, когда Мисаки отпускала себя и свои мысли.  
Обычно ей нужно было несколько минут, чтобы настроиться морально. Мисаки лежала обнажённая на казавшейся огромной кровати и смотрела в тёмный потолок, силилась выделить из мрака знакомые очертания. А потом закрывала глаза и вела рукой по телу. Начинала она всегда с шеи — Ли долго ласкал бы её невесомыми поцелуями, а потом впивался губами в нервно бьющуюся жилку, оставляя свой след, — обводила пальцами ключицы, представляя жаркий язык. Намеренно избегала прикосновений к груди, легко царапала по животу и с нажимом раздвигала себе ноги, будто и не своими руками. Она жадно оглаживала бёдра, вцеплялась до боли в нежную кожу и отчаянно раскрывалась навстречу нарастающему возбуждению. В паху сладко пульсировало, и Мисаки отчётливо ощущала, как Ли с наслаждением мял набухшие складки пальцами, а потом наклонялся, закидывал её ноги на плечи и собирал тёплую влагу губами. Мисаки беспорядочно двигала тазом в воздухе и громко стонала от переполнявшего удовольствия. Ли был нетерпелив, Мисаки любила эту его черту больше всего. Он никогда не готовил её долго, врывался глубоко и сразу же начинал двигаться. Мисаки гладила себя внутри и представляла, как её растягивает горячий твёрдый член. Она сжимала крепче веки и в жёлтых бликах видела, как лихорадочно смотрел на неё Ли. Как он пожирал её взглядом и толкался часто и рвано. Вот тогда она сжимала груди в рукой, представляя, с каким вожделением ласкал бы её задыхающийся Ли, и растворялась в волнах блаженства. Она сжимала его крепко и боялась отпустить. Успокаивающий шёпот щекотал кожу за ухом, и он, прощаясь, нежно оглаживал всё её тело, а потом растворялся в той же темноте, откуда приходил.  
Мисаки быстро приходила в себя, нехотя смывала волнующие прикосновения в душе и меняла простыни. В такие ночи снов она не видела. А на следующее утро снова ждала встречи с неразговорчивым и стеснительным студентом из Китая, в надежде увидеть ещё раз тот чёрный огонь, которым он полыхал.


End file.
